Kvackerjack
|Röstskådespelare = Michael Bell (original) Bertil Engh (svenska)|Född = Okänt|Adress = St. Canard|Yrke = Kriminell|Partner = Okänd|Betydande släktingar = Inga}} Kvackerjack (i orginal Quackerjack) är en av Darkwing Ducks många fiender och kriminella i St. Canard. Hela Kvackerjacks image bygger kring leksaker och annat barnsligt. Bakgrund Det var en gång en leksaksskapare som gick i konkurs efter att Whiffle Boy''s marknad utvidgades. Han började bokstavligen att hata ''Whiffle Boy-spelen och leksakerna. Han blev en superskurk som började att råna banker för att kunna bekosta sina leksaker. Hans leksaker är för det mesta farliga och han använder dem i sina brott i de flesta avsnitten. Kvackerjack är en av medlemmarna i den fasliga femman och han har ofta jobbat ihop med Megavolt. Namn Kvackerjacks riktiga namn har aldrig offentliggjorts, varken i det engelska originalet eller den svenska översättningen. Framträdanden Kvackerjack har gjort 13 framträdanden i TV-serien varav ett är cameo. Dessa avsnitt har Kvackerjack medverkat i: *Days of Blunder *Just Us Justice Ducks Part 1 *Just Us Justice Ducks Part 2 *Ghoul of My Dreams (cameo) *Whiffle While You Work *Toys Czar Us *Life, the Negaverse, and Everything *Darkwing Doubloon *Quack of Ages *Time and Punishment *Stressed To Kill *The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain *Jail Bird möter Kvackerjack som en boss i Darkwing Duck.]] I TV-spelet I TV-spelet Darkwing Duck är Kvackerjack en av bossarna. Han är boss nummer ett i del ett av spelet, han håller till på bron vid St. Canard. Trivia *Kvackerjacks orginalnamn Quackerjack har blivit olika formulerat under åren, i TV-serien heter han Quackerjack, på VHS-textingen stavas hans namn ofta fel till Quakerjack och i TV-spelet kallas han för Quacker Jack, Sigge McKvack säger nämligen så här i spelet: "Quacker Jack and his henchmen are blocking the construction of the new bridge!" *Kvackerjack har, precis som flera andra skurkar, dykt upp tidigare i TV-serien men hans bakgrundshistoria visas inte förrän flera avsnitt senare. I Kvackerjacks fall så gör han debut i avsnittet Days of Blunder, men hans bakgrundshistoria får man inte veta förrän i avsnittet Whiffle While You Work. [[Fil:Kvackerjack_&_Jokern.jpg|thumb|En tydlig parodi på att Kvackerjack är inspirerad av The Joker, albumet till höger är The killing joke.]] *Kvackerjack är en parodi på flera olika superhjälte-skurkar, såsom t.ex The Trickster, Punch and Jewelee, The Harlequin, The Prankster, Toyman och The Clown, men han är mest känd över att vara en parodi på Batman-skurken The Joker. *Kvackerjack är egentligen ett geni, då hans leksaker ofta blir väldigt bra. *Hans catchphrase är: "Dags att leka!" Han brukar ofta betona ordet leka. .]] *Av alla Kvackerjacks tretton uppträdanden är han endast själv i fem avsnitt, samarbetar med Megavolt i två avsnitt och är en medlem i den fasliga femman i ytterligare fem avsnitt, det sista och trettonde avsnittet är han bara med i en cameo-roll. *Enligt en intervju med Tad Stones skulle Kvackerjack ursprungligen ha varit en mycket mörkare skurk, ungefär som The Joker, men slutresultatet blev en barnvänligare skurk som var rätt fjantig. *Några av Kvackerjacks brott var baserade på verkliga serie-brott av The Joker och Toyman. Referenser Hela sidan bygger på http://darkwingduck.wikia.com/wiki/Quackerjack fr:Pokernaze it:Quackerjack en:Quackerjack Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Manliga karaktärer Kategori:Vuxna Kategori:Skurkar Kategori:Darkwing Duck-karaktärer Kategori:Karaktärer i Kalle Ankas universum Kategori:Återkommande karaktärer Kategori:Alias Kategori:Karaktärer skapade 1991 Kategori:Darkwing Duck-skurkar Kategori:Karaktärer skapade av Tad Stones Kategori:Den fasliga femman